deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight VS Sash Lilac
Shovel Knight VS Sash Lilac 'is What-if? Episode made by Desert Croc, it later got adopted by Raiando. It features Shovel Knight from the eponymous indie game and Sash Lilac from Freedom Planet. Description ''Shovel Knight Vs. Freedom Planet! These two combatants are from indie games that pay homage to classic gaming consoles! The question is, who would win in a fight? Will the knight slay the dragon or will the dragon overpower the hero '' ''in shining armor? Interlude (Cue: DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) Wiz: Late 80s and 90s was a great year of gaming and brought many unique gaming mascots. ''Boomstick: Like Mega Man, Sparkster, Sonic, name a few.'' Wiz: And these two indie gaming characters pay homage to classic gaming. ''Boomstick: Like Shovel Knight: The Treasure Hunting Warrior'' Wiz: And Sash Lilac: The Dragon Girl ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win..a Death Battle! Shovel Knight (Cue: Strike the Earth! Plains of Passage) Wiz: Long ago, the lands were untamed and roamed by legendary adventurers. ''Boomstick: Of all heroes, none shone brighter than BUTT BUTT AND SHIELD BUTT!!!!!!'' Wiz: Umm, ''y''ou mean Shovel Knight and Shield Knight right? Anyway, their adventures stopped at The Tower of Fate ''Boomstick: When a Curse Amulet wrought a terrible BUTT!!!!'' Wiz: Ugh Boomstick, i think you played to much of Butt Mode, when Shovel Knight got up, he saw that Tower is sealed and Shield Knight is gone, his spirit was broken, Shovel Knight went into life of solitude, while Shovel Knight wasn't around, the land was seized by a Vile Power, The Enchantress and her Order of no Quarter, now that the tower is unsealed, Shovel Knight's new adventure is about to begin. ''Boomstick: It's Shovelin' time.'' Wiz: Shovel Knight's prefered weapon is Shovel Blade, he can use it like a sword, break through walls, reflect magical projectiles and bounce off enemies like Scrooge McDuck. He can even charge it up to deal more damage, Drop Spark allows him to do a Projectile Attack with full health. ''Boomstick: Besides Shovel Blade, he has Relics, these Relics are like Mega Man Variable Weapon Syster all over again.'' *Flare Wand *Chaos Sphere *Phase Locket *Dust Knuckles *Throwing Anchor *Mobile Gear *War Horn *Propeller Dagger *Fishing Rod *Alchemy Coin Wiz: Flare Wand shoots out horizontal fireball that can go on Long Range, can shoot three at once, Chaos Sphere is a green ball that bounces around, Phase Locket allows Shovel Knight to temporarly phase through his enemies and make him invincible. ''Boomstick: Dust Knuckles are two pair of badass Knuckles that make him punch through enemies and dirts, and even hang through ceilings, Throwing Anchor is a one heavy anchor that is thrown upwards.'' ''Wiz: Mobile Gear is a used to safely travel through spikes and also gives Shovel Knight a boost, Propeller Dagger allows Shovel Knight travel horizontally for short distance and can be used as ramming and War Horn is one of the most powerful relics of Shovel Knight, it can wipe out enemies with one large shockwave, ''it can also wipe out armor and defence. ''Boomstick: Fishing Rod is useless on combat but it's used to grab stuff from botomless pits.'' Wiz: Alchemy Coin is a coin that moves around the ground and can turn defeated enemies into coins. ''Boomstick: Shovel Knight is a one mighty knight, he never tires during his adventures, has taken blows from all sorts of attacks and lived and he can break big blocks with his shovel.'' Wiz: Shovel Knight solved many challenging puzzles during his adventures, and he managed to beat The Order of No Quarter and Enchantress alongside Shield Knight ''Boomstick: Shovel Knight has his own disadvanages, like that he can't regenerate his Health or Magika without Ichor of Renewal, Mobile Gear having no defences and Drop Spark getting nulified after Shovel Knight takes a damage.'' Wiz: But overall, Shovel Knight is a one mighty knight that solved puzzles and defeated evil wizards with an Stuff that used for digging. Shovel Knight: I will NEVER give on you, i will follow you to the end of the world. Sash Lilac (Cue: Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack 04 Dragon Valley 1) Wiz: Sash Lilac is a dragon girl that lives in a treehouse alongside Carol Tea, ''o''ne day a plane crashed down in her countryside, Sash Lilac goes after the pilot to see if he's okay. ''Boomstick: during her progress, Lilac noticed that the pilot was almost about to be attacked by snake named Serpentine, Likac saved the pilot from Serpentine's hands anyway.'' Wiz: The Pilot thanks Lilac for saving him and he introduced himself as Shellduck named Torque, He asks Lilac to go rescue the Kingdom Stone from the evil hands of Lord Brevon before he could threat the Avalice, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Torque and later on Milla join in to get rid of Brevon's plans. ''Boomstick: Sash Lilac was trained with unique combat abilities, she uses her Twin ponytails to cut through Metal, Wood and Stone.'' Wiz: She can do other things like Rising Slash, A Drop Kick, Dragon Cyclone and Dragon Boost. ''Boomstick: With Dragon Cyclone, she spins up to multi-hit her enemies and even Double Jump, her Dragon Boost is like Sparkster's Rocket Boost, she tackles through her enemies and bounce off the walls, Dragon Boost can be pulled out twice in the air if she passes through a blue ring.'' Wiz: And being a Water Dragon, Sash Lilac is a very well swimmer but she still needs oxygen.Lilac has total of Five elemental shields, Wood Shield protects Sash from poison attack, Earth Shield makes her immune to Rock and Crystal attacks, Water Shield gives Lilac to breath in underwater, Fire Shield gives enemies constant damage and makes her immune to fire and Metal Shield makes her immune to Spikes and Electricity. ''Boomstick: Lilac has one more thing, a FREAKING GIANT ROBOT DRAGON THAT SHOOTS LASERS!!!'' Wiz: That said Robot Dragon is called Pangu, this Dragon was created by a Dragon Scientist in the ancient ages, Sash Lilac fought against that Robot Dragon, thinking it was one of Lord Brevon's robots but it wasn't. ''Boomstick: You may think Defeating a Robot Dragon was enough, she overpowered all of Brevon's Robots, which can kill a normal animal, Sash Lilac survived a knife slash, that knife slash was powerful enough to kill the King of Shuigang with one slash.'' Wiz: And she also survived Brevon's Electric Torture. Cue that scene where Sash Lilac gets electrified as she painfully screams. ''Boomstick: Holy Shit...that looks fucking Brutal.'' Wiz: Even after all these pain she got from Brevon, she killed her once and for all, saving Avalice. ''Boomstick: The only weakness that Lilac has is that she has serious anger issues, whenever you harm one her friends, oh boy you're not gonna like it.'' Wiz: Overall, Sash Lilac is a water dragon that takes care of her friends and destroyed hundreds of robots. Carol: Can't you be Little Miss Heropants some other time? Lilac: Not a Chance. Lilac boosts off. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! ''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!'' The scene shows inside of Lilac's Treehouse, Lilac is seen watching a movie alongside Milla, then Carol comes in. Carol Tea: Lilac! Milla! Sash Lilac: What is it Carol? Carol Tea: The Kingdom Stone....is....stolen. Lilac and Milla get shocked after hearing that. Sash Lilac and Milla Basset: WHAT!?!? Sash Lilac: It's impossible, we must get it back real quick, Let's go! Lilac,Carol and Milla all go outside, during their progress, they saw a dimentional portal. Milla Basset: What's this? Sash Lilac: i'm pretty sure this is where The Kingdom Stone should be, I'll go first. Lilac enters into the portal, Carol and Milla follow after her, Lilac, Carol and Milla fell into some Plains. Carol Tea: Whoa, we fell into another dimention. Sash Lilac: We're almost here, let's go. '''Meanwhile Shovel Knight is seen fighting against Serpentine who has the Kingdom Stone, Serpentine shoots at Shovel Knight but he leaps over him and *Wham* 'he sliced the Serpent, Shovel Knight defeated Serpentine and what's this? Shovel Knight saw a shiny object lying next to Serpentine's corpse, it's the Kingdom Stone, he picked it up. ''Shovel Knight: This looks so shiny, i'll put this in my collection. Sash Lilac is seen running around until she saw a Knight in a Shining Armor, Lilac rushes towards him and yells. Sash Lilac: Stop right there! Shovel Knight turns back and sees Lilac behind him. Sash Lilac: Give me The Kingdom Stone. Shovel Knight is confused. Shovel Knight: What? What are you talking about? Sash Lilac: Give me that thing in your hand. Shovel Knight looks at the Kingdom Stone, Shovel Knight refuses to give it to the Lavender Dragon. Lilac: Alright! I had enough of you. Sash Lilac stands in fighting pose, Shovel Knight takes out his Shovel Blade. ''Fight!''' Death Battle Sash Lilac punches Shovel Knight three times and pulls out Dragon Cyclone on Shovel Knight, hitting the Knight multiple times with her hair and sending him to the wall, Shovel Knight backs up and rushes towards Sash, The Knight jumps up in the air and does a Downward Thrust, Lilac quickly avoids it. Shovel Knight pulls out the Flare Wand and shot three fireballs at Lilac, she runs away from the Fireballs and jumps over them, Sash Lilac spins in the air and pulls out the Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight, Shovel Knight charges up his Shovel, Sash Lilac was almost about to tackle the Knight with a Shovel but '*Wham* 'Shovel Knight knocked out Sash Lilac, Shovel Knight uses the Phase Locket and goes invincible, Sash gets up only to see The Knight is gone. ''Sash Lilac: Where did he go? Shovel Knight appears right behind her, he takes out his Shovel and proceeds to slash the water dragon, she looks behind her only to see Shovel Knight about to swing, she was shocked, she quickly dodged the shovel, Shovel Knight used the Chaos Sphere, Sash Lilac saw Wood Crystal next to her, she breaks it and takes the Wood Shield, she got rid of Chaos Sphere and did a Dragon Boost towards Shovel Knight, she knocks out The Knight far away. Sash Lilac rushes towards Shovel Knight, she jumps up and does a Drop Kick towards Shovel Knight, but The Knight rolls away from the Drop Kick and he pulls out his Shovel, he slams Lilac with his Shovel twice then he pulls out his Flare Wand and shot at her. Results Trivia * This fight is likely done to commemorate Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove, an enchanced version of Shovel Knight on Nintendo Switch console and the upcoming Freedom Planet 2. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant